Run Around The Rules
by LibbyLumos
Summary: "I never wanted this to happen, Hermione! I love you!" "Oh, please," she scoffed, "You don't even know what that word even means." When Lucius tries to force Draco into an arranged marriage, Hermione finally breaks. Draco proves to her that he is willing to give up everything he's ever known just for her. ONESHOT! COMPLETE


**Title: **Run Around The Rules

**Author: **Mini Chipmunk Mionee

**Based On/Idea From: **Song 'Rules' by Jayme Dee – Line 'You say you know love, but you are just reflecting words you hear.' 'But how do I know you don't just feel what you've been told to feel?' 'We run around the rules' and 'There's water in your eyes and I know I'm the reason that it's there.'

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Draco / Hermione

**Other pairing(s): **N/A

**POV of: **N/A

**Summary: **"I never wanted this to happen, Hermione! I love you!" "Oh, please," she scoffed, "You don't even know what that word even means." When Lucius tries to force Draco into an arranged marriage, Hermione finally breaks. Draco proves to her that he is willing to give up everything he's ever known just for her. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!

**Warnings: **N/A

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. I just own the computer this was typed on.

**Beta: **Thewalkingwolf, Thank you so much for beta-ing this for me! xx

* * *

**~Run Around The Rules by Jayme Dee~**

* * *

"I never wanted this to happen, Hermione! I love you!"

"Oh please," she scoffed, "you don't even know what that word means."

It was completely silent as he watched her. There she stood in all her beauty, in the doorway of his bedroom, ready to leave him forever. Her hair was wild, stuck up in every direction, but she still looked every bit the goddess he believed her to be. As she hoisted her bag higher up her shoulder, grip tight, she glared at him.

Draco swallowed hard, dragging his eyes from her to hide his pain. He didn't want her to know how much this hurt him; Malfoy's were meant to be strong. "Hermione, please, don't do this to u-"

"No!" She cried, balling her fists where they lay at her sides. Her nostrils flared with each breath she took. They only did that when she was past angry, right into furious. Draco could tell you every little quirk she had, even the things she didn't notice about herself. "Don't even start Draco! You don't know how this feels!" She stopped and took a deep breath; she sighed heavily. With her eyes fixed to the floor she whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried as hard as I could to work around this Draco; to ignore that your father is so… so hateful towards our relationship… but you've just… you just keep throwing it back at me."

Draco's heart started to shatter at her words, "Hermione-"

"Please." She whispered. Her voice cracked as she let the tears fall, unable to hold them back any longer. "Don't make me stay, Draco. I cannot." She slowly tilted her head towards him, determined, "I will not be your mistress any longer."

"Hermi-"

"Stop!" She screamed at him. He froze, he knew better that to argue anymore; she'd been screaming at him a lot recently and he couldn't really blame her. Usually he had done something wrong, but this time it wasn't his fault.

Lucius was the one to blame; he'd set up the marriage.

But she had a right to be angry with him now for the way he'd been fine with it. He had been expecting this for a while; his father hadn't taken too lightly to their relationship. She sank to the floor sobbing loudly. Draco's hands were itching to go to her, but he wasn't sure. She'd never been this way before; she's never looked so broken.

"I'll find a way to fix this Hermione, I promise. I'll… I'll change the rules of the contract… I'll break it. We can be together. Just… please; you can't leave me!"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't you see, Draco? You're not going to be able to get out of this so easily; you're signed to the contract. If you don't do this, you lose everything."

Draco knelt beside his witch and pulled her to his chest, kissing her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. She tried to pull away, but his hold was tight as he kept her close to his body, refusing to let her go for fear that she'll vanish into thin air. "We can run away." He whispered into her ear."

She laughed, sniffling. "You'd definitely lose your fortune then."

"I don't care." He replied. She sighed and pulled away as he finally loosened his grip, "We can run – start a family in the Muggle word! I'll even change my last name and everything!"

Hermione smiled, laughing lightly. "Don't get my hopes up Draco." She whispered, "You wouldn't be able to do that; you love your life as you know it already… and you wouldn't be able to leave your mother."

He pulled back and taking her face into his palms he said "I mean it Hermione." He kissed her nose lightly, "I'll run to Gringotts and get a whole load of money out, and then we'll run! My mother will understand!" Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the serious expression on his face. He took that as a sign to continue, "You could stay in contact with your friends of course, as long as they promised not to tell anyone where we were…"

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears as she imagined their life – a dream little cottage with enough space for a small army of children to run around in. She smiled. "What do you say? You go and tell your friends and pack? Meet me outside of Gringotts in an hour?"

Hermione watched him for a moment before she nodded, still sniffling a little. "Okay… Yes!"

Draco pulled her in for a kiss, then flooed to Diagon Ally. Hermione was about to floo away too, before a blonde emerged from the shadows. "Take care of him," Narcissa whispered, "Please; he needs you, even I can see that."

Hermione nodded. "We'll write to you." She promised, "neither Draco, nor myself, will want to lose contact with you Mrs Malfoy."

"Please Hermione," Narcissa smiled, "call me Cissa."

Hermione grinned, "Look out for a letter from the 'Millers.' I'm sure it'll be arriving soon."

Narcissa smiled her thanks as Hermione flooed away.

* * *

**There you go :) I hope you guys liked it! Please please please comment what you think!**

**Love Libby**


End file.
